


A Dime A Dozen

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion, Richonne - Freeform, The Famous Rick Grimes, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Rick wants to go to their 10 Year High School Reunion. Michonne finds out why.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Dime A Dozen

**A/N: A few folks asked for a 10 year high school reunion story. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and for your feedback.**

* * *

"Rick…" Michonne blew a frustrated breath out between pursed lips.

"What?" he asked lightly, releasing a loc of her hair to grasp another. He carefully lifted it, twisting at the root.

Michonne tilted her head, giving Rick more room to work, busying herself with tightening up a loc hanging in her face.

"I don't get why you want to go," she said, looking at him sideways.

"It's our 10th reunion," Rick shrugged, finishing up and reaching for another bit of hair.

"Ok," Michonne considered this. Rick watched as her lawyer's mind began to race, lining up the necessary arguments to counter him. "What's the best case scenario if we go?" she asked innocently.

Rick hid his grin, focusing instead on her hair. "We could see our old friends," he began.

"Who we see anyway," Michonne pointed out. "And there are plenty of people there who are not our friends, baby."

Rick continued on, undaunted. "We could revisit all the old places. The batting cage, the lake, your parents' porch…"

Michonne snorted. "I'm pretty sure that with the exception of that last one, the current teenagers there don't need our old asses around."

"We could take a break," Rick released her hair, reaching instead for her hips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, the fabric of her robe bunching against the towel slung around his waist. "Be somewhere nice and quiet. Show the boys where we grew up."

Michonne leaned into him, arching her back to give him access to her neck. Rick eagerly seized on the opportunity, peppering her skin with kisses. "If you want to take a vacation, baby," she began, pressing her ass back against him. "We can go somewhere really nice."

Rick lost his train of thought for a beat before refocusing. He walked his fingers up her body, plunging into the opening of her robe, loosening the tie as his hand went to work. Michonne began to go slack against him, her breath quickening. Rick smiled against her skin.

"I want to go home, baby," he whispered, aware of the deep rumble of his voice, of the shiver running through his wife. "I want to go all the places I used to think about you, but this time with you with me."

"Are you saying you used to wander Kings County mooning over me, All-Star?" Michonne's breath was labored.

Rick pressed his advantage. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He nudged the robe from her shoulder, nipping at the bare skin.

"You just want to show me and the boys off around town," Michonne correctly surmised, her hand tightening around his thigh as he grew bolder with his groping.

"What's wrong with that?" he challenged, releasing her to tug the robe fully away from her.

It fluttered to the ground where it was quickly joined by his towel, forgotten in a pile at their feet. Rick had half a mind to carry her to their bedroom just outside the door, but the sight of her, lips parted, skin bare, changed his mind immediately.

"You really want to go, baby?" she asked, tossing her locs over her shoulder.

Rick embraced her, smirking when she began to bend over, pushing back into him as she braced herself on the counter.

"I do," the rough nap of his beard scraped at her skin. "What's it going to take to convince you?" He leaned over her, slapping playfully at her ass.

Her laugh came out more of a strained moan. She leaned further forward, catching his eye in the mirror. "I'm open to arguments," she challenged.

Rick's smirk turned wicked, one hand reaching for her hair again, the other wrapping around her waist.

"I'll do my best," he promised, grinning.

-l-l-l-l-

Michonne had experienced the pleasure of many a party with Rick on her arm in the last decade of their relationship. She'd tasted the finest of champagnes, slow danced with him in a white dress, held him close in dark clubs and bars all over the world. The ballroom of the Kings County Regency Hotel was nothing special, nor were the beverages anything to write home about. Still, she had to admit she was enjoying herself, if only because Rick looked so happy.

He glanced up at Zeke as he approached their table, smiling at the wife neither he nor Michonne had ever met in person before. The two men embraced warmly, chuckling like they were teenagers at the lake again. Michonne watched, warmed by a sudden realization.

In Kings County, Rick wasn't the All-Star Dodgers pitcher to everyone they met. Here, he was just Rick, an older version of the lanky kid they'd all watched in Little League. He looked like he enjoyed the novelty of it.

10 years had done more than Michonne would have guessed for taking the edge off ancient grudges. Andrea greeted her like an old friend, bright eyed, blonde haired, and happy to recount her campaign for State Senate and her plans on taking Washington DC next. Sasha chatted amicably with Ezekiel's wife, cradling her own baby bump with one hand and her husband with the other.

The real test came at the buffet table. Michonne was debating between a croissant sandwich and a wrap when a familiar gruff voice interrupted her.

"Well damn, if it ain't Michonne Hawthorne."

Michonne turned, coming face to face with Shane Walsh. His nose was still a bit crooked, but he'd grown into it, his formerly unruly black hair cut into a neat and tight style.

"She's Michonne Grimes now," a slender brunette imparted.

"Hi Shane," Michonne sat her plastic plate down. "Hi Lori."

10 years hadn't done much to change their appearance. Michonne would have recognized them anywhere. But gone were the Steve Madden mules and mini skirts, the rumpled flannel and Dickies. In their place was a nondescript couple, staring at her almost nervously.

"Hey," Shane piped up, considerably more at ease. "How's the last 10 years been?"

The question, absurdly simple, brought a laugh to Michonne's lips. She shook her head, feeling her hair dust the middle of her back. "Pretty wild," she said. "What about you?"

Rick joined, alcohol in hand, pressing a glass of wine into Michonne's. He wrapped an arm around her waist, glancing curiously at his ex-girlfriend and ex-teammate.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up, man?" Shane cracked a smile. "Seems like you've been doing good."

"Something like that," Rick agreed, thumb rubbing patterns into Michonne's skin.

"Good thing you didn't break your hand on my face then," Shane joked.

The memory hung between them for a moment, charged. Then Rick let out a bark of laughter. Lori and Michonne exchanged bewildered glances as the two men collapsed in a heap of chortles, smacking each other on the back.

"You're a cop now?" Rick asked, wiping at his face.

"Sheriff," Shane piped up happily. "You got your World Series ring with you? I'd love to see that."

"Didn't bring it," Rick said. "But I got pictures. I heard you guys have kids," Rick continued, already reaching for his phone.

The two men began exchanging photos, exclaiming and chuckling over videos of Carl and Dre. Michonne was left staring at Lori, wondering what, if anything, she wanted to say.

"You look good," Lori said suddenly, voice tight. "Haven't aged."

"You neither," Michonne said.

They stared for another long moment, the sounds of their husbands' glee like a soundtrack in the background.

"You know," Lori said. "In high school, I was kind of a bitch."

Michonne laughed. "You weren't the only one," she acknowledged.

"Yeah," Lori sighed. "I'm sorry. I gave you a lot of shit. Had a few years to think about it." She smiled wistfully. "I think we both ended up where we were supposed to, though." She looked fondly over at Shane.

"I think we did," Michonne agreed. She picked her plate up again, selecting a sandwich. "You want one?" she asked the other woman.

Lori nodded. "I think I'll grab a wrap."

-l-l-l-l-

The heat finally broke around midnight, a warm breeze fluttering over the back porch at Michonne's parents' house. Rick, tipsy and content, leaned into the aging porch swing cushions, holding his wife cozily under one arm.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad," he muttered, grinning when Michonne slumped into him.

She chuckled, tugging lightly at his beard. "No," she agreed. "It wasn't." She smiled at him. "Did you still want to go to the lake tomorrow with the boys?"

He nodded. "I'll grab my old truck from my parents' house. We'll tear up the town."

Michonne snorted, burying her face in his shoulder. "You owe me before we do that," she reminded him coyly, fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt.

"I do," Rick agreed, turning her in his arms. "We got interrupted last time we were out here," he smirked, pressing his lips to hers.

Michonne tugged him down, kissing him deeply, curling into his lap as their hands began to wander. Rick had just managed to get his palm beneath her skirt when the porch light flickered on.

"Isn't two grandkids enough?" Michonne's mother leaned out the sliding screen door, shaking her head. "Both of you get in here before you make a third out in public."

She disappeared, muttering something to herself that sounded an awful lot like "still two damn fools."

"Think we can fit in the twin bed in your room?" Rick asked, feeling something like a kid again.

"I got a few ideas how," Michonne answered, tugging him up and inside.

Rick happily followed, flicking off the light as they went.


End file.
